This disclosure relates to a system and method for adjusting the width of an over-sized trailer using swing arms.
Over the years, transporting over-sized loads has always been a challenge for heavy duty trailers. The issues encountered by heavy duty vehicles in transporting over-sized cargoes rely on the safety standards and/or regulations for public road transport set by the state or by a country. Heavy equipment is often hauled and transported by heavy-duty trailer through public roads, and over intercity routes that can cover several road types. In such case, different weight and size standards may apply as a trailer truck travels from one point to another.
Often, a standard platform trailer is used to accommodate oversize cargo. However, a standard platform trailer's usual load capacity typically ranges from 50,000 lbs. to 80,000 lbs. Moreover, its length ranges from 26 ft. up to 75 ft. Thus, larger or heavier lards may not be accommodated and hauled using such trailer.
Another problem facing the transportation industry is having loads with broad dimensions. For example, tall loads can present issues clearing underneath bridges. This problem can sometimes be addressed if the overall height of a heavy duty trailer is lower.
Another problem is that Further, the width of the wheelbase is also significant for a heavy duty truck since wheelbase can allow or prevent the truck to pass through an area. Present trailers have a fixed wheelbase thus, limiting its usage in carrying only a cargo that has a specific dimension and weight. Moreover, other heavy duty trailers can be difficult to transport even when it does not carry any load because of the extended arms, which adds to the width of the vehicle.
Lastly, since large trailer would usually need to be transported through narrow roads and streets it is imperative that a steering mechanism is installed for better control of the vehicle specially through various curves. However, no present steering mechanism exists that function with the trailer disclosed in this specification.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for adjusting the width of an over-sized trailer.